


Rule of three

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futa Emerald, Futa Weiss, Kissing, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Why have a relationship when one can have a polyship





	Rule of three

**Author's Note:**

> The actual reason for the rating will be in part two.

“3 years and you still give her that same look huh?”  
  
Maybe if she hadn’t had been transfixed on the first love of her life’s ass bouncing away in the waist high gym shorts much like the other two woman were wearing as she jogged on the treadmill she would have caught her girlfriend walking up to her as the now guilt ridden scythe-wielder had been resting on the bench after her time on the squat rack. Fearful that she had offended the other love of her life with her absent minded staring, Ruby opened her mouth to profusely apologize and reassure her girlfriend that she was loyal to her, but Emerald knew her girlfriend and quickly captured the shaken woman’s lips in a sudden kiss. Cutting off her apology before the frightened huntress could get a single word out. Placing her hand over her girlfriend’s chest, Emerald only broke the kiss off once she could feel Ruby’s heart returning to a safe tempo, indicating the woman was now calm and able to listen to reason.  
  
“Ruby, it’s okay.” Emerald started off, giving the still frowning woman a warm and reassuring smile, “You made sure I understood your feelings for Weiss before we started officially dating, so I would make for a shitty girlfriend if I tagged her along on our gym date and got pissy with you if I caught you staring at her.” Sitting down next to her girlfriend on the bench, Emerald caressed Ruby’s cheek as the small signs of a smile started to show on the scythe-wielder’s face. “I know you wouldn’t cheat on me, and the past 5 years I’ve spent with you all have been the greatest years of my whole life.” That smile that had been threatening to appear on Ruby’s face finally broke free as the scythe-wielder raised her hand and placed it on the hand on her cheek, nuzzling her face into it as Emerald continued to talk.  
  
“You’ve shown me more love and affection in the past 3 years we’ve been dating than I ever thought I deserved. So don’t freak out Rubs, I know I can trust you.” She was trying to do away with her girlfriend’s fears, but Emerald couldn’t deny that she didn’t feel a sense of pride whell up inside her as she watched her girlfriend’s mood soar higher and higher. The bright and wonderful smile she had grown attached to returning in full force as Ruby grabbed Emerald’s free hand and gave it a light squeeze.  
“Thanks Emmy, and just for the record I want you to know that you’ve made me the happiest girl in all of Remnant…” Ruby said after a brief moment of blissful silence enjoyed between the two woman, “It’s true that…that my feelings for Weiss may never go away, but I’ll never let that get in the way of what I feel for you.” Taking a short break from her sentence, Ruby leaned forward so that she could give a quick kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. “I love you for who you are, and I will continue loving you for just being you.” After her heartfelt speech, Ruby knew that Emerald didn’t need to hear that confession, but she still felt it was important to get out. She wanted Weiss to be a constant figure in her life, but at the same time she still wanted to share it whole heartedly with her loving girlfriend.  
  
“Well said Red, and here I always thought you only chose me because I do such a fantastic job replicating the grief your partner would usually give you.” Her statement had been intended as a joke, and Emerald was glad to let out an internal sigh of relief as she watched Ruby let out a small giggle over it.  
  
“Oh stop it you, you two act a lot alike that’s true; but I’m still happy to share my life with you and only you.” Ruby said, earning a small snicker from the reformed woman that prompted a confuse glance from the scythe-wielder. Ruby was waiting for an answer or at least a clue as to why her girlfriend had found her ending statement so humorous, instead though Emerald simply gave the silver-eyed woman a kiss on her cheek before getting up from the bench. Patting her girlfriend on the shoulder as she walked by, Ruby turned around one last time due to the fact she believed that Emerald had said something, but whatever might had been said was muttered under her breath and therefore registered as complete nonsense to Ruby’s ears. Her girlfriends unreadable words confused her, but she ultimately came to the conclusion that it had just been her imagination and opted to end her break and hit the dumbbells again, looking to continue her workout in the abandoned gym that the three had rented out.  
  
  
Emerald was the love of her life that she was happy to share her life with on an intimate and personal level, and Weiss was the love of her life that she would never stop loving but still wanted in her life. They were both important to her and she was always happy to see the two woman get along with each other; however something about their current conversation was setting off warning bells in her head.  
  
Ruby had returned to the rack that had the dumbbells she had been using and went back to doing squats with them to help enhance her work out. Her workout had been going well and uneventful, however a particular startled squeak erupting from her white-haired partner resulted in her glancing over her shoulder and discovering the two woman deep in conversation. Normally observing the two engaging with each other was a sight that filled Ruby with joy, she had always felt the two would be better suited as close friends given their similar personalities so watching them chat like old friends was always a pleasing sight.  
  
Their conversations this time however had been spoken in hushed tones so as to keep the scythe-wielder in the dark, and to make matters worse every time they noticed Ruby’s gaze on them then turned away and ceased their conversation, eager to keep their words spoken a secret between the two of them. The two woman weren’t normally the cloak and dagger type who kept things from her, so while Ruby was certain they weren’t planning anything nefarious for her she couldn’t help but feel worried about what they were talking about.  
  
Their hushed whispers were going to continue to play with her nerves until she found out what the two were talking about, but for now Ruby was going to push aside her worries so she could get back to doing her squats. Unaware of the plans happening at the treadmill behind her. Ruby had managed to get a good few dips in before she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist.  
  
“Mhh someone’s getting a good sweat worked up.” Ruby turned around to find her girlfriend greeting her with a smirk right before placing a quick kiss on the scythe-wielder’s lips that ended as quickly as it began. Eager for another kiss, the couple leaned back in again this time letting the kiss linger on for a while longer while mixing in a few moans into each others mouths as they went on. Their moans had been similar in intensity, however Ruby’s hand running up and down the bulge peeking through her brown-skinned girlfriend’s green high waist yoga shorts earned an excited giggle form the reformed woman. The two then broke off the kiss so they could better gaze into each others eyes, Ruby giving her girlfriend a seductive smirk while Emerald’s smile was an excited grin as she bit down on her bottom lip and enjoyed Ruby’s hand grinding along her crotch.  
  
“Yeah I did, is my wonderfully beautiful girlfriend going to help me work up another one?” Ruby asked.  
  
“Easy there hot stuff…” Emerald responded, giving her girlfriend a quick peck on her cheek before retracting her arms away from her waist and backing up. “We got some business to take care of first, but once we’ve talked shop you’re going to be in for a whole new world of pleasure.” Beckoning the now excited silver-eyed woman to follow her, Ruby let out an excited squeak as she ran over and latched onto her girlfriend’s hand with both of hers. Ruby had started off excited for what Emerald had planned for her, although her enthusiasm was quickly replaced with a mix of confusion and a slight feeling of dread as she noticed that Emerald was leading her over to the bench which also housed her sweaty partner, her partner who was currently facing away from the couple as they approached her.  
  
“Please tell me that this is only related to lunch.” Ruby blurted out, fearful for what this gathering could be in relation to after the two woman’s hushed conversation. She knew that the best course of action was to stay quiet and wait to hear both women out, but her active imagination compelled her to continue on despite her previous decision. “Okay look whatever it is, I’m really really super sorry about it! Weiss you are the best partner I could ever ask for and I always appreciate all the hard work you do even if I don’t say it out loud. And Emerald I know I don’t need to keep saying it out loud, but I love you with every ounce of my being and I’m so proud and amazed in all the ways you’ve made yourself a better person and fought to make a life you want to live that you could be proud of and want to live.” Releasing her girlfriend’s hand, Ruby got in-between the two woman and continued on with her speech.  
  
“You both are so important to me, and I could never imagine a life where I would have to continue on without either of you in it. So whatever this is I…I just…I…” Cutting her sentence short for a few seconds so she could come up with the right words to use, Ruby continued on with her speech once she was sure she had the right words to use, “It may sound selfish, but I just want you both to stay in my life.” She wasn’t sure what else to do now, so Ruby simply stood there in silence as she waited for the other two women to speak up. She had bared her soul and while she didn’t reveal her romantic feelings for the ex-heiresses Ruby was certain that a confession was uncalled for. The startled yelp coming from her partner during Emerald’s and her private chat told her that Emerald must have opened up with that nugget of truth. Ruby wasn’t exactly sure on what to expect at this point, so the sudden kiss on her cheek from Emerald earned the ex-thief a confused expression from the silver-eyed huntress.  
  
“Have I ever told you how adorable and sweet you are?” Considering a part of her had believed she was in trouble despite her girlfriend earlier statements indicating her feelings for Weiss weren’t a problem, Ruby found the compliment strange and a bit out of left field. “Now I don’t know what problem you think we have with you, but I can assure you it’s one you don’t need to apologize for.” Ending her sentence with a wink to her still confused girlfriend, Emerald walked over to the bench and took a seat right next to Weiss. “To put it simply Ruby, our issue is similar to yours.” By the confused look on her face Emerald figured Ruby was still lost as to what was being discussed. Letting out a sigh she reached over and gave Weiss a light tap on her arm. “Feel like clueing her in?” Finally taking her attention off the wall to her right, Weiss directed her beat red face towards the confused scythe-wielder in front of her.  
  
“What Emerald is trying to imply here is that…basically we are all in the same boat as you. It terrifies me to think there may come a day when both you and Emerald decide that I’m just dead weight and that you both would be better off without me.” Weiss admitted, prompting a horrified expression on Ruby’s face at the idea that she would ever leave her behind. “Ruby I…I…” Realizing that she was still too afraid to admit her feelings for, Emerald placed her hand on Weiss’s shoulder and continued on.  
  
“Ruby…Weiss has been in love with you for quite some time now, she only realized it when she started to question why she was so opposed to us dating.” Ruby could recall the period of time when Weiss seemed to have a problem with everything Emerald did and said, but she had figured that the ex-heiresses was still having issues with trusting her after all she had done to assist Cinder and hurt them. The prospect of Weiss jealous of the ex-thief was something that she had never considered before; resulting in her horrified expression quickly shifting to a look of confusion coupled with a bright red blush of her own. This revelation had come as a shock, but Emerald wasn’t finished rocking the younger woman’s world just yet.  
  
“Yep, turns out she had it bad for you but she didn’t realize it just yet, and do you remember what you did to try and warm her up to the idea of us being together?” Emerald asked. She had been stunned silent for a majority of this confession, but thanks to Ruby recalling what she did she finally spoke up.  
  
“Well yeah I...I wanted Weiss to understand all the bad things you did was because you only wanted a good life with someone who would love you. Not because you loved to hurt people or wanted to see the world burn or because you wanted to be the strongest there ever was or anything like that. So I tried to encourage you two to spend more time together.” Ruby explained, prompting a chuckle from both her brown skinned girlfriend and her snow white haired partner.  
  
“Oh yeah, locking the two of us together in a room was certainly a type of encouragement.” Weiss said once she was finished chuckling over her trip down memory lane. Ruby was about to speak up, but the two weren’t finished with their recollection of their silver-eyed leader’s asinine antics.  
  
“Or who could forget the time when she had gotten all of us, ‘stranded’, in that cave a few miles from that village bordering Mistral’s borders.” Emerald added on, prompting a much louder laugh from the white haired woman and a brighter blush from the standing scythe-wielder as she recalled that terrible decision. Ruby was well aware of all the other examples the two could use on their apparent impromptu roast of her, so she quickly interjected into their conversation before they could continue to embarrass her.  
  
“Okay I get it!! A few of those ideas weren’t exactly the best idea…”  
  
“You sure, because I’m sure we could list a few worse ones.” Emerald interjected.  
  
“BUT…look at how far you two have come. You used to not be able to stand each other and now here you both are, laughing and enjoying my pain together as friends should.” Ruby said, giving the two woman a warm smile as she did. Said smile though quickly faded away as she silently questioned why she the two woman were now looking at each other and sharing a sort of knowing look with each other. Almost as if the two had a sort of secret they were sharing together and keeping hidden form the silver-eyed huntress.  
  
“Yeah about that…” Emerald said, taking a short pause so she could better put her words together before speaking, “So you remember how Weiss said how we were all in boat right, and how living without the two of us sounded like torture…” It took her a few seconds to figure out what Emerald was talking about at first, but as the gears in her head continued to turn, Ruby’s face went wide in surprise as she realized what it was that Emerald was implying. “Yeah…so I’m not exactly sure on your whole stance on non-monogamy, but if you are fine with it…” Emerald didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence before Ruby rushed forward and grabbed both women hands.  
  
ARE YOU KIDDING, I WOULD LOVE TO BE DATING YOU TWO!!” Ruby exclaimed, her face a bright beaming smile that took both woman by surprise. “I can’t believe this…Weiss you’re okay with this!!?” Her partner’s enthusiasm had taken her by surprise, but it seemed Ruby’s infectious good mood had shoved her shock aside and replaced it with a warm smile of her own as she simply nodded in agreement. “And Emerald…you!?” Emerald gave the overjoyed huntress a smug smirk as she let out a small chuckle.  
  
“Who do you think put this idea forward to Weiss, I don’t give much of a damn about traditional dating and I know you would never favor one of us over the other. So I say let’s give it a go.” Emerald declared, further cementing Ruby’s impeccable mood. Excited over the prospect of including Weiss in the same level of intimacy that she shared with Emerald, Ruby let out an excited squeak as she released both women hands and began to hop up and down with glee. Normally Emerald would have been glad to allow her girlfriend to hop up and down with glee, but after all the talk of feelings the three had shared Emerald still had something that she had been waiting on, and judging by the sight of her new white-haired girlfriend’s own bulge rising up under her shorts as she watched Ruby’s C-cup sized breast bounce up and down while inside the brunette’s sleeveless sports bra she knew Weiss was sharing her thoughts as well. Emerald got the feeling she was going to enjoy her life with the two women.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/  
Patreon- https://www.patreon.com/Roteg5


End file.
